You're Beauteous
You're Beauteous is a song based on The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack that mainly aired as an interstitial on Cartoon Network around August 2008. The music video mostly features reused footage from the first 11 episodes as well as the original Wedgies shorts, and is a parody of the James Blunt song "You're Beautiful". Lyrics Your face is dented (x2) Kissed by a fist. '' ''You smell fermented. '' ''You reek like fish. '' ''Saw you with your shirt off. '' ''You should really hit the gym. '' ''Please throw a shirt on. '' ''I'm totally freaked out by him. '' ''But your mom says; You're beauteous, you're beauteous. '' ''With a nice personality, she says. '' ''Yeah your teeth are gone. '' ''And I sing this song. '' '''Cause your mom has poor eye sight. '' ''And that dude just ain't right. '' ''And your mom says; You're beauteous, not gross at all! With interesting features she says Yeah, your nose is wrong. '' ''So I sing this song. '' '''Cause there's just too much focus these days on body image. Trivia * The music video features recycled scenes from other episodes/shorts such as (in order of appearance); ** "Sittin' Muscle" (Younger K'nuckles's remark about how his butt hurts from sitting towards the other pirates on the S.S Disaster during K'nuckles's flashback) ** "Knot Funny" (The close up of K'nuckles's face as he says "It's the curse of Mute Mike, doc" while in Doctor Barber's tent) ** "Foot Burn" (Close up of the Trolley Hag's face) ** "Beard Buddies" (Close up of Candy Daughter's face) ** "Foot Burn" (Shot of the goat inside the trolley) ** "Pun Times with Punsie McHale (Lolly Poopdeck on stage at the Stormalong Pun-Off) ** "Beard Buddies (The sailors beating each other up with their beards) ** "Cammie Island" (Cammie's bad breath) ** "Foot Burn" (The shot of K'nuckles pointing down at his Foot Burned feet) ** "Fishmonger" (Flapjack playing with one of the fish) ** "I Flushy My Brushy" (Bubbie's reaction to Flapjack and K'nuckles's bad breath) ** "Skooled" (K'nuckles looking at Ms. Leading's hermit crabs shirtless) ** "Lookin' for Love in All The Wrong Barrels" (Flapjack and K'nuckles walking over to Wigs Galore while K'nuckles is wearing Flapjack's (poorly fitting) clothes) ** "That's a Wrap!" (Close up of the fat guy picking his belly button lint when K'nuckles points out they haven't searched his trash bin for wrappers) ** "Cammie Island" (Shot of one of the pirate's belly button tattoo's when the Captain asks "Who's got the tattoos?") ** "Foot Burn" (Another shot of the Trolley Hag's face) ** "Hand it Over" (Close up of Captain Handy's face when responding to K'nuckles's question ("If it's your hand, then why's it on my arm?")) ** "Snarked" (Flapjack's head rotating when noticing Bubbie outside the ship) ** "Mechanical Genie Island" (Close up of the Giant Baby's face) ** "Eye Sea You" (K'nuckles holding his stretched out eyeball after it won't go back into the socket) ** "Revenge" (The shot of Dashing Danny crying. played over a background from "Balance") ** "Balance" (Everyone reacting in shock when seeing W.D Muttonfluffer's film for the first time) ** "I Flushy My Brushy" (K'nuckles pulling out his false teeth) ** "Cammie Island" (One of the sailor's teeth falling out when the Captain asks "Who's got the scurvy?") ** "Knot Funny" (Flapjack singing) ** "Beard Buddies" (The Dock Hag's beard) ** "Pun Times with Punsie McHale" (Flapjack's stunned reaction to Punsie's color rhyme) ** "Lookin' for Love in All The Wrong Barrels" (Candy Wife's eye falling out) ** "Snarked" (Slippery Pete reading off the note Flapjack received from the Snarks) ** "Mechanical Genie Island" (K'nuckles eating a banana) ** "Knot Funny" (Mute Mike shouting at the ocean) ** "Several Leagues Above the Sea!" (Pirate freaking out over The Professor's Grand Flying Contraption.) ** "Beard Buddies" (Cannonball Carl showing off his "golden bikini braids" during the Beard Bathing Suit Contest) ** "Foot Burn" (The Trolley Hag's breath ripping K'nuckles's face off) ** "K'nuckles is a Filthy Rat" (Doctor Barber talking to one of the plague infected citizens about wanting to conduct medical experiments) ** "Revenge" (One of the pirates complimenting Flapjack for being right about his mother having a bottle for a face ("You're alright, friend!")) ** "Shave and a Haircut.. Two Friends!" (Flapjack giving K'nuckles a kiss on the cheek after explaining what the map really is) ** "Revenge" (Flapjack flying around in the air as the Sailors are about to beat him up for cleaning their ship) ** "Sittin' Muscle" ("My nose is sore from punching Steve's fist!") ** "Cammie Island" (Cammie getting ready to eat the salmon) ** "K'nuckles is a Filthy Rat" (The pan-shot of the plague infected citizens waiting for Doctor Barber's assistance) ** "Flagship" ("I'll never wave a flag again!") ** "K'nuckles is a Filthy Rat" ("The End" card) Category:Songs Category:Canon Force